Two Greenies
by Raven and Phoenix
Summary: What if Thomas came a few months earlier than he did in the book. What if he came with someone else. Well read my story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Why am I here?

I do not own any of the Maze Runner just my Oc.

I wake up with a startle. I look around to get a sense of where I am. All I see is darkness. I can barely see the dust on the floor in front of me. When I close my eyes again I can hear what sounds like metal scraping against something.

'_Screeeeech'_

It takes a couple of minutes but I can start to see outlines of my surroundings. I can see a box that is labeled food, and there is another one that is labeled medicine. I think I am in a cargo bin. After a while I can see perfectly in the darkness that surrounds me. What surprises me is that I am not alone. There is a boy in the corner of the room. He appears to be sleeping. He has brown shaggy hair that part on the right side of his temple. He is wearing a casual long sleeve T- Shirt, and jeans. He looks about 16 to me. I will deal with him when he wakes up. For now I have a bigger problem. I do not know where we are going, and for some reason when I try to remember anything, all I can remember is my name and Thomas, but I am not sure who that is. It could be the boy still sleeping in the corner, but then that makes me wonder why I only remember him but nothing else.

The boy jolts up with a gasp. He looks around frantically. He acts like an animal when they just get birthed; how I know that I have no clue. Finally the boy spots me.

"Hello. Who are you and where are we?" He says with a bit of fear and shock.

"It is okay. I will not hurt you. My name is Yuma, and I assume we are in an elevator if the noise is anything to go by. Can I ask your name?" I say.

"My name. Hmm I think my name is Thomas, but why does your name sound familiar?" He looks at me just begging for an answer. He is a curious one.

I cross my arms under my chest. "Humph it figures, when I woke up all I could remember was my name and the name Thomas, which I assumed was you. It seems we are connected somehow." I turn my back from him and start to look through the contents of the boxes.

"Hey what are you doing?" Thomas asks.

"Well we seem to be in a cargo elevator, but I do not know where we are going, so I am going to make a weapon just in case we need it." I turn back around and grab some rope and a silver ball with a hole with a diameter of 2 inches in the middle of it, which was there for some reason.

"Wow that is a good idea. I guess it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Thanks. I think there might be some weapons in the box labeled weapons in that box next to you." I say as I loop the rope through the hole in the ball and tie it off. I do a few test swings and my weapon seems suitable to me. The weapon seems familiar to me.

"Hey why did you make your weapon instead of getting it out of the box like I did?"

"Ha-ha. You ask a lot of questions, but I like that. Knowledge will keep you safe, but to answer that question I looked through the box when you were asleep nothing seem to fit my style. I like this weapon better anyways. I think it is called a Meteor Hammer, anyway it just seems familiar."

"Oh well thanks for the compliment. So where do you think we are going?"

"Well based on the trajectory of the elevator I would say up, but from where I do not know. It is safe to assume that we are going somewhere that is in need of supplies. But I have a question of my own. What do I look like?"

He studies me for a while. "Well you look like you are Asian. You have straight black hair, and your eyes are a reddish-brown. You seem to be 16 years old, and I would say you are 6 foot 1. Can I ask the same courtesy?"

"Yes you are about the same age of as me. You are a bit taller than me probably 6"5'. You are Caucasian, and you have brown shaggy hair that part on the right side of your temple. Your eyes are dark brown. If I had to describe your appearance in a word I would say appealing, but that is just my opinion." Thomas face seemed to become red at my last statement. "Are you okay?" I put my hand on his forehead. "You do not have a fever, are you sick?" Thomas looks at me, and then he starts to laugh.

"It is nothing." He finally says when he stops laughing.

"Okay". Just as I say that the elevator jerks forward and I fall on to Thomas. He catches me.

"You have my thanks Thomas for catching me."

"You are welcome."

"I think that we are reaching the end of the ride. I think once we get out of the elevator we should both capture somebody that we encounter and make sure that we are not in a hostile area. How does my plan sound to you?"

"Your plan sounds very well thought out." There is a sounding of screeching as bright light starts to flood the dark room. At first it hurts, so I close my eyes. When I open them again all I see are black shapes. I conceal my weapon, around my waist acting like a belt, just as Thomas does.

"Holy klunk guys you will not be believe what is in the box today. We have two Greenies and one of the is a girl."

"I call dibs on the girl!"

"No I do!"

"Is she hot?"

"The guy looks like klunk in a t-shirt."

"SHUT IT you shuck faces." A tall African American boy says.

A small rope with a loop is lowered into the box. Thomas goes up first and then I do. When we are both set I yell "Now Thomas!" He grabs on to on of the many boys that surround us and applies a shiny silver dagger to the kids neck. I unwrap my Meteor Hammer and kick it so it wraps around the neck of the boy standing next to the black boy.

He starts to yell "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL -" but I pick up the slack on the rope to cut of his air supply. "Answer me now," I say to them. "Are you friend or foe?" The guys look very nervous, and the black guy puts up his hand in surrender.

"Hey. Hey it is okay we are -" but he gets cut off by a guy saying, "They do not have the balls to harm anybody." As if to prove a point Thomas applies more pressure to the boy's in his hands neck so that blood is drawn. The boy starts to wail like a baby. I pick up more slack to double the amount of pressure on the dude I have's neck. You can almost hear his neck snapping.

"Hey we are friends. We came the same way you guys came just that we have been here longer. Please let go of Newt and Winston."

I look over to Thomas and nod he releases the boy, but he still keeps his grip on his dagger tight. I let go of the slack and retract the ball to let Newt go. He falls to the ground gasping for air. "I am sorry for Thomas and I's behavior, but about an hour ago we woke up in a strange place. Naturally we thought to be better safe than sorry and make weapons." Everyone sweat dropped at her transition from hostile to friendly.

"Okay well I hope you enjoyed your one-way ticket to hell because there ain't no way back. My name is Alby. I am the leader here. The shank you just choked out is Newt, the second in command. Now I know you guys have a lot of questions, but save them for tomorrow. For now just get comfortable."

"You are correct in saying I have questions, and I do want to satisfy them, but I guess I will make do with what I have." I say.

"Okay um, but can you answer one quick question?" Thomas asks. Alby looks annoyed but Thomas does not look like he is going to take no for an answer.

"Okay Greenie. What do you want to know?"

"Yeah where the heck are we?"

Alby looks slightly amused. "Well Greenies I would like to officially welcome you to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

"Slim it won't you"

I do not own anything from the Maze Runner just my Oc.

After being told where we are I found my self-looking around. I saw that the elevator was in the center of one big plot of grass. There were a couple of buildings that looked like they were built with a mix of sticks, bricks, and cement. There is a small wooden pen full of farm animals ranging from chickens to goats.

I am pulled out of my observations by a boy with black hair saying, "Look at the Greenbeans," his voice was very rough, "Gonna break their shucking necks looking at the place." Alby told the man, Gally I will remember that for future reference, to shut up.

Now that I am not observing I start to pay attention to the boys in front of Thomas and I. I do not know about me, but Thomas looks as if he lost his confidence, after looking around. The kid I choked out is very tall with blond hair and a weird jaw kept looking at me as if I was going to attack, but I have no clue why. I am harmless. There also is an Asian teenage boy in the crowd. He looks very intimidating with his arms crossed because his pose shows of his large muscles. If I was a regular girl I might be attracted to him, but I feel like that might be cliché, the only Asian girl dating another Asian person.

"Okay," Alby asks, "What are your names Greenies?"

I answer first, "My name is Yuma."

Thomas looks less trusting to give out his name, but eventually he gives in and lets out a small, "Thomas" Thomas is the first one to break the rules, and I am glad he did because logically if a rule is broken the person who made the rule will less likely to enforce the rule again. "So where are we exactly?"

"Nowhere good. Just slim yourself nice and calm." Alby answers.

Even though Alby says to slim it, which from the context sounds like it means cool it, several of the boys start to talk. I can only pick out a few comments.

Some examples are "What Keeper are they going to get?" Keeper kind of sounds like mentor.

"I told you the shuck-face looks like klunk in a t-shirt, so he will be a Slopper. The girl can be mine because she is fine." I am very offended at this comment, but reacting will just give him more reason to annoy me. Shuck, Klunk, and Slopper. Well if Keeper meant mentor then Slopper must mean a job. Klunk in a t-shirt sounds like an alteration word for poop. Shuck may also mean the f word. This is only my first guess. In order for me to find out the real answer I need to do more observing. I look over at Thomas he looks like he is trying to process their language, but he cannot place the words properly.

Thomas also looked like he was experiencing a turbulent event based on his emotions. He looks over in my direction, and I give him a reassuring smile to calm him down. It seems to do the trick because he smiles back. When we did this Alby apparently made a threat to shut the boys up, and it did its job.

There is another section of the ground that is upturned. If I had to take a guess then I would say that it is a garden. Tall trees surround the grassland. On the outer walls there were giant gaps in them. I assumed they must be entrances, but to what I cannot surmise. I also could not tell the time. Hmm time? Why can I remember basic knowledge and nothing personal? I will have to look into it. I focused my attention on the 50 boys in front of me. Some of them looked scared of her others looked like they were mildly interested. The reactions to Thomas are what intrigued me. Some of them looked indifferent, but a few of the boy's face showed great hatred. For what Reason I do not know. I will have to look into it as well.

Alby started talking to us, "It's a long story, shanks. Piece by piece, you'll learn. As I said I will be taking you both on the Tour tomorrow. I ask again until tomorrow do not ask questions and do not I repeat do not **break anything**."

After that he tried to make us shake hands as a friendly gesture and peace. Thomas dismissed it. He started to walk away. Since I have been with Thomas longer than I have been with the boys I follow. He sits down leaning against a dark brown tree with a thick trunk and knotted roots. I settle my self-right next to him and rest my shoulder against his. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. Thomas looks at the ground and I can see his gears working. He looked up, and in his eyes I could see determination, and curiosity. To what I do not know, but I know that I will find out soon enough.

Thomas yells out, "Then tell us. Tell us this long story." He kept his voice as even as possible so the boys could not tell his nervousness that I heard in his voice. Alby looked at his companions as if he was thinking about it. "Seriously," he said while mustering up some courage. "Where are we? All you have told us is that we are in the Glade."

Alby sat in front of Indian style. The boys followed like a pack of dogs, and Alby was their owner. Some more people came out of the house to look at what was going on. He looked us in the eye. "If you ain't scared. You ain't human. Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho."

"Not necessarily. Thinking Logically Fear is just an emotion. Emotions have no effect on ones mindset unless a person lets it." I say quickly.

"Yeah, yeah literal girl. We get it. But the threat still stands." Alby said.

"What is the Cliff?" Thomas says.

"Well from the context of his sentence, I would say that it is a ledge with an indefinite bottom, because why would someone aim to throw some one-off of it if they did not want them to die." When I finished the quick definition everyone again sweat dropped at my brusqueness.

"Well Yuma seems to be able to figure thing out so just ask her your shucking questions. Now we do not kill shanks like you, but what you two need to do is just avoid being killed, survive, whatever." Alby told Thomas and me, "Man I am not good at this," Alby ran a hand over his shaved head, "You two are the first Greenbeans since Nick was killed."

Thomas's eyes widened as he processed the new information. The guy I choked with my Meteor hammer, which is now wrapped around my waist, walks up to Alby and slaps him on the forehead. If I remember correctly, Alby had said his name was Newt.

"Wait for the bloody Tour Alby," he said. He had a strange accent. Maybe it is British going of the word bloody.

"The kids are going to have bloody heart attacks. As you heard before my name is Newt. Alby I think we have us a pair of fighters with this batch. Especially the girl." He says while rubbing his throat.

"Yeah we do. They could either make things interesting around here or horrible." He replied.

"Anyway I would like to formally welcome you both to the Glade. It is our home now, and we are the Gladers."

"Who sent us here?" I asked.

Alby made an annoyed face. "Get up both of you." He waited for them to get up. He tried to take a step forward Thomas and it looked like it was in aggressive manner. Something just snapped in me. I felt the need to protect Thomas. I untied my Meteor hammer wrapped it around my bicep and snapped it so that I could kick it. The ball at the end flew into Alby's chest and he went sprawling on to the floor. All of this happened in a mere 15 seconds.

"Whatever you need to say to us can be said from that distance." I told the now up leader in a cold manner. I looked around and people were nervous at how I can change my attitude from friendly to hostile. I swung the Meteor hammer threateningly until Thomas put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"_Stop please" _At first I was confused as two where that came from, but I think it was from Thomas. It is going to be added to my list of things to look into. I nod and tie my weapon to my dainty waist.

Newt calmed down the crowd and Alby spoke up again. "Okay I guess that was my fault, but as I was saying If we told you shanks everything you asked for you would both die on the spot, but not before you both klunked your pants. Baggers'd drag you both out to the forest and bury you guys. And you won't be any use to us now would you now."

"What are you even talking about?" Thomas asked.

"Alby I think you should lay off you are hurting more than helping." Newt intervened.

"Look Yuma, Thomas I do not have time to be nice and answer every single question you shanks can come up in those heads of yours. What you need to know is that your Old lives are gone, and your New lives have begun. Learn the rules, listen, and don't talk. You understand."

"Hai" I said. People look at me like I speaking gibberish. I have no clue where that came from, but I think in my old Life I knew Japanese. "It is the Japanese word for yes. In my old life I believe I spoke it fluently."

"Good that," Alby said, "Now It's the First Day. That is how you shanks count the days from now on. Each person came at different times so do not ask them what day is it because they will not know, unless you ask each other. Now the Night's commin', Runners' will be back soon. The box came late today. Tomorrow morning, right after you two shanks wake up," he looks to Newt. "Can you get Thomas, a bed and make sure he gets to sleep." Newt nods. He turns to me, "Yuma would you like to sleep isolated or with the rest of us?"

"I came up with Thomas, so I would like to stay with Thomas." I ask.

"Fine" he responds before he walks away and tells Newt to put my bed next to Thomas' bed.

I can here some of the Gladers complain.

"Man I wanted to sleep with her."

"Dang, She is so hot."

"That lucky Shank getting to sleep next to that beauty."

I am starting to get very annoyed with the Gladers. I again untie my weapon. I start to spin it "Now boys I do not appreciate the comment that flow out of your mouths. This is my one and only warning. If I hear anything of the sorts, " I slam the Meteor hammer into the ground severely hard. The Meteor hammer cracks the ground badly. "What happened to the ground will happen to your balls or head, depending on how I feel at the time." I turn around and tie my weapon around my waist and walk off not wanting to hear the yells of the sacred boys I left behind.

I walk over to Newt and Thomas who are standing in front of a large building. When I get there the boys look at me with pale faces. "What?" I ask them they both just shake their heads.

"Okay this here is the Homestead. Some of us sleep in here, but most of us sleep outside. There are only sheets separating the 'rooms' here. You can either both get one or expand one to give you more space." Newt says.

I look at Thomas. He looks at me and he nods his head. "We would like an expanded room." He says.

"Okay." Newt says. He takes one of the sheets dividing two rooms and takes it down. Now we have a big room with 4 walls and two hammocks with blankets. I walk to the one on the left and Thomas takes the one to the left.

"What did we do?" Thomas asks Newt. "What did we do to make whoever sent us here send us here?"

Newt lays his hand on his shoulder. "Greenie, what you are feelin' we've all felt before. We've all come out of the Box. We've all had First days. Things are not great and we know that. They might get worse, but down the road a piece of you'll be fightin' true and good. I can tell neither of you are a bunch of sissies."

"Is this a prison" Thomas asks quietly. I tried to pry into the darkness that is my memories to try to figure out where we might be.

"You know are first rule for Greenies is to not ask questions, but you guys done asked most of the questions usually come up with." Newt chuckled to himself. "There are no good answers to those questions. At least not yet anyway. Best to be quiet, now accept the change – mornin comes tomorrow."

Thomas said nothing, but he looks like he has given up hope on asking pointless questions. I looked around as they continued talking. The fabric that made up are beds weren't the softest and neither were the ones that separated the rooms. The floor looked to be a solid base of concrete. There were tiny mats on the ground if someone wanted to sleep on the ground. Overall it looked uncomfortable, now I know why people usually sleep outside. I do not care though if I have to sleep on the sun I refuse to put my body anywhere closer to those boys. Always thinking with their small heads and not their real ones.

"I will have Ben give you the basic tour, on how things are done, but The real Tour starts tomorrow. He will tell you as I said earlier basics. For example where the Slopper is and where to get food." Newt said. "Now Ben is a builder and can be usually found towards the east of the homestead sleeping. I will introduce you guys. He is a little odd, but he is a good sap. Now get some sleep will ya. You both have a big day ahead of you." With that he left us to ourselves.

I stretch and yawn. I untie my weapon and gently place it on to the ground so I could have it at a moment notice. I look over at Thomas and he has taken his shoes off and is laying under his blanket looking at me. I laugh and shake my head. I take my shoes off. Then I slide my shirt and pants off leaving me in a bra and panties.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Thomas says with a pink face.

I walk over to him and put my hand on his forehead. "Are you sick because your face is red. You do not feel hot." Noticing his face got redder as I walked over to him."

"No- no," he says fumbling with his words. "Just why are you taking off your cloths."

I laugh really hard. "That is a silly question, but it is okay. Logically I would be uncomfortable with clothes on as I slept, so I got rid of them. In fact you can do it as well to make sure you sure comfortable. Actually I insist you do it because in order for a person to get the most sleep they need to be comfortable, and we as Newt says we have a big day and we can not have you falling asleep on the Tour and whatever we are doing." He looks at me very flushed.

I stare at him until he notices that I will not leave. He takes off his shirt first to reveal the average physique of a runner. He has very lean and flexible muscles. Then he shimmies his pants off leaving him in black boxers. He immediately covers himself with his blanket. "Good now good night Thomas. I will see you in the morning." I say as I lay down under my covers.

I hear a faint "Good night Yuma," come from Thomas. When my head finally hits the hammock I think about what will happen tomorrow on the Tour. Then I start to drift into slumber. I can hear the soft snores wafting from Thomas' hammock. I feel very content right now, like I now that I am safe as long as I have him with me. Then I finally fall asleep.


End file.
